She's What Makes Me Tick
by Nerdsquad45
Summary: When Beca meets Chloe sparks fly and Chloe becomes what makes Beca tick. This is an AU fic where Beca has yet to go to Barden and meets Chloe who is a current student.
1. Chapter 1

**She's What Makes Me Tick**

**Summary:** When Beca meets Chloe sparks fly and Chloe becomes what makes Beca tick. This is an AU fic where Beca has yet to go to Barden and meets Chloe who is a current student.

**Author's note:** Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction and it's Bechloe or Chloa or whatever floats your boat. It's going to be multi-chaptered so I'm in this for the long haul. If you feel like it please let me know what you think, but please no hate on the pairing. If you don't like this pairing don't read it. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Pitch Perfect, any brands, songs, or anything really other than the plot.

**Beca POV**

"Wait I seriously have to go to this?" Beca asked as her dad parked the car in front of the Barden University auditorium.

"Yes Beca you'll be coming to college here in the fall and I think you should broaden your horizon and look at some new activities".

"Ughhhhh I DJ that's pretty much full time stuff".

"Well maybe you'll find something even better than DJing", her father said as he steered her toward the entrance, "Besides a cappella is singing, you love to sing". _I_ _USED to love to sing_, the brunette thought, _when mom was around_. But she could never tell her dad that was the reason why.

"Whatever". Was all Beca murmured before she saw- her. She was tall and she had beautiful reddish wavy hair. Beca couldn't keep her jaw from dropping as the girl came over to greet Beca's dad, Professor Mitchell.

"Chloe, great to see you! Are you performing tonight?",

"Likewise Professor, and yes I'm a member of the Barden Bellas, and who is this?" She asked gesturing to Beca.

"Chloe this is my daughter Beca she'll be a freshman here in the fall".

"Great to meet you Beca, maybe I'll see you at Bellas' auditions". Chloe said her bright blue eyes lighting up.

"Yeah maybe, I don't really sing" Beca said overwhelmed by Chloe's bubbly personality and beauty. "Or know what a cappella is for that matter", Beca thought to herself.

"Chloe! Come on we're on in five", a blond yelled running out into the lobby of the auditorium.

"Be there in a sec Aubrey! Great seeing you Professor Mitchell, and nice to meet you Beca". The red head said with a wink directed at Beca before running off.

"And now the Barden Bellas!" the announcer hollered and the crowd went wild- well as wild as a cappella gets. Beca eyes wondered the stage for a few seconds before they landed on Chloe. Then they started to sing their The Sign remix, _Wow this song is lame, but they are pretty good- well Chloe is amazing, they rest of_ _'em are ok_, thought Beca. When they were finished Chloe's eyes connected briefly with Beca's before she was dragged off the stage by Aubrey. When Beca and her dad were about to exit the auditorium Chloe ran toward them.

"Beca!" Chloe shouted.

"Dad go ahead I'll meet you at the car", Beca said,

"Alright Bec see you in a minute".

"Hey", Chloe panted,

"Ugh hi, what's up?"

"I figured since you'll be coming here in the fall I could show you around maybe tomorrow if you'll still be here". Chloe said,

"Yeah that be cool, tomorrow should work, how 'bout you call me when you're ready." After exchanging cell numbers, Beca headed out to her dad's car.

"What'd Chloe want to talk to you about?" Beca's dad said.

"Oh she said she could show me around tomorrow if I wanted, so we're going to meet up sometime".

"That's great Beca! Now you'll have some friends and maybe you could join a cappella in the fall."

"Whoa there, I don't know about that. One step at a time." Beca responded.

The next morning Beca was awakened by her ringtone Titanium. "Hello?" Beca mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"Beca! It's Chloe", despite it being 7:30 in the morning Chloe was as perky as usual. "Oh hi Chloe, whats up?" "I was thinking we could meet for coffee at 8 then I could show you around Barden. Sound okay?" Chloe said,

"Sure I'll meet you there what's the address for the coffee shop?"


	2. Chapter 2

**She's What Makes Me Tick**

**Summary:** When Beca meets Chloe sparks fly and Chloe becomes what makes Beca tick. This is an AU fic where Beca has yet to go to Barden and meets Chloe who is a current student.

**Author's note:** Hey guys I'm back again! I hope you've been enjoying this so far, I know I am. Anyway I'm still planning on making this multi-chaptered and hopefully will be able to update at **least** once every week.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Pitch Perfect, any brands, songs, or anything really other than the plot.

**In response to my reviewers:**

To aca-everything: Thank you so much for all the help, I'm still new to this and was kinda lost. I tried to fix everything in the last chapter and will use your advice throughout my writing. :D :D :D

To Monkeyfuncky: Thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

To Guest: Thank you I hope you continue reading! I edited chapter 1's formatting and uncentered it and broke up the paragraphs a bit more J

To Guest: Glad you liked it!

Anyway before I start to ramble here's chapter 2!

**Chloe POV:**

After giving Beca directions Chloe scrambled over to her closet. _Why do I have nothing to wear?_ Chloe pondered _Why do I care anyways?_ After spending 15 minutes tearing through her closet, she finally settled on an aqua tank top and white jean shorts. She quickly got dressed and headed to the café.

When Chloe arrived at the café, her eyes quickly found Beca hunched over a silver Macbook Pro with her clunky headphone hanging loosely around her neck.

"Hey there short stuff," Chloe teased.

"Uh excuse me?!" Beca retorted, "Short stuff? Ugh no thanks Red."

"Haha so coffee?" The ginger smiled and led Beca to the counter. "I'll have a mocha latte and she will have-"

"An espresso please," Beca finished and reached in her pocket for her wallet. "I got this Chloe."

"You don't have to Beca," Chloe said but thought it was quite chivalrous and charming.

"Ahh but I insist," Beca said and bowed and offered her arm to Chloe, smiling when the readhead giggled. The older girl slid her arms through the brunette's and they proceeded to tour the campus.

* * *

"This is the library, it has like so many books! It's really beautiful inside too!"

"I believe that would be the point of a library," the DJ teased, earning a slap from the ginger. After poking around the library (which really was beautiful) they headed to the main quad.

"This is the quad, people hang out here and do homework or whatever they do on their laptops." Chloe said trying to know what Beca was doing when she walked into the coffee shop.

"Cool and if that was a hint, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"And here is Baker Hall, this is where my dorm is." Chloe said as she playfully bumped hips with the DJ.

"Will we be touring your dorm?" Beca asked jokingly, as she winked.

Chloe squealed, "Omg totes! You can meet my roommate Aubrey!"

Beca laughed and then stared blankly at Chloe, "Oh you were serious?" Chloe responded with a slap to the brunette's arm and pulled her towards the building.

When they reached the door of Chloe's dorm, the ginger opened the door and announced their arrival, "Hey Brey come meet Beca!"

_Is she always this perky?_ Wondered Beca as she came face to face with a blond she-devil. After glaring at each other for a few minutes Beca cleared her throat and held out her hand. "I'm Beca you must be Aubrey."

"A pleasure," Aubrey said sarcastically, "well I have to head out anyway see you later, Chlo."

"Ok," Chloe said disappointed that her best friend and attractive new friend didn't seem to like each other and that she couldn't just bake a cake made of rainbows and have Aubrey and Beca eat it and be happy. "So do you wanna watch a movie?" Chloe asked.

_Damn, does everyone besides me love movies?_ "Uh sure why not?" The DJ said plopping on the couch next to the ginger. _She would pick The Notebook_.

After a half hour of the movie the brunette seemed to find staring at the ginger more interesting than the plot. She glanced over at Chloe and was stunned by how pretty she was. _Her eyes are like the ocean, she's so. _Chloe turned away from the TV and was met by icy blue eyes. Dark eyes quickly flitted away as pink tinted the DJ's cheeks. When she felt eyes boring into the side of her head and turned, eyes locking. The brunette's eyes flickered down to soft pink lips and was met with hot breath against her mouth. The ginger tilted her head and leaned forward.

Their lips were inches apart when they heard the door slam open.

"CHLOE! I'm home!" Aubrey shouted into the dorm.

Beca and Chloe sprang apart instantly.

"I- uh I have to go," Beca stammered before rushing out of the dorm. _Was I about to kiss Chloe? Did I want to kiss Chloe?_

* * *

"Um was I interrupting something?" Aubrey asked curiously as Chloe blushed (and lets face it, Chloe never blushes)

"What if she avoids me now, Brey? Like what if she thinks I'm weird and doesn't want to see me ever again."

"Well I think everyone knows your weird," Aubrey teased, "But by the looks of what was happening when I walked in, I think she'll want to see you again."

* * *

**Beca POV**

Beca sat hunched over laptop in her bedroom. She had been having trouble meshing her two songs for a mix. Maybe it was the songs, maybe she wasn't focused, or maybe she couldn't stop thinking about the almost kiss with Chloe.

_Did I want to kiss her? Well of course you did! Who wouldn't want to kiss Chloe?_

"Ugh Chloe! Why do you have to be so likeable?" Beca groaned, _Chloe..._

"Chloe! That's it!" Beca said as she added Emblem3's 'Chloe' into her mix.

Hours later….

Beca was slouched in her desk chair when she felt her phone vibrate and reached into her pocket to get it.

**1 New text message from Chloe**

**To Beca: heyyyy pizza later?**

_This girl is going to be the death of me._

**To Chloe: sure what time?**

**To Beca: 6?**

**To Chloe: ya**

"Holy crap its already 5:30!"

After taking a shower and putting on skinny jeans, blue converse, and a black v-neck Beca headed over to Barden's pizza place.

* * *

When Beca arrived at the Barden University pizza place she scanned the room when her eyes landed on, "Aubrey?!"

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I'll try to get chapter 3 up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**She's What Makes Me Tick**

**Summary:** When Beca meets Chloe sparks fly and Chloe becomes what makes Beca tick. This is an AU fic where Beca has yet to go to Barden and meets Chloe who is a current student.

**Author's note: **Bonjour mes amis! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I hope y'all are enjoying this story so far, I'm planning on a few more chapters and maybe make this storyline into a mini-series. What do you guys think? Anyway shout out to my beta aca-everything!

Hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Pitch Perfect, any brands, songs, or anything really other than the plot.

**Last time on She's What Makes Me Tick: **_When Beca arrived at the Barden University pizza place she scanned the room when her eyes landed on, "Aubrey?!"_

"Beca, take a seat I've been expecting you," The blonde said.

_Creepy 'I've been expecting you'_ Beca shivered.

"Um where's Chloe?"

"Chloe's not coming." The blonde stated.

"But she texted me-"

"I texted you, from her phone but that's beside the point," Aubrey waved dismissively.

"Well why am I here?" Beca asked as she cautiously sat across from Aubrey.

"Chloe thinks you don't like her. And that makes her upset, as her best friend I don't like seeing her upset." Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Beca, "Are you catching my drift?"

"Ummm not exactly," Beca squeaked out.

"Fix whatever you did, and if you don't well I may as well just mention that Chloe happens to have 2 older brothers."

"O-ok s-sure and t-two?" Beca stuttered.

"Yes two and you better get your act together."

"Well I'm sorry I just, like Chloe, ya know um," Beca blushed, "**like like** her."

"Well duh now go fix it."

"Yes mam'," Beca said with a salute before exiting the restaurant. _How am I supposed to fix things? _When Beca reached her house she quickly ran up to her room. She opened the door and quickly glanced around the small blue-colored room. When she opened the internet browser an ad for Taylor Swift's Red tour popped up, _hmmm Taylor Swift…._

Beca remembered when Chloe had been showing her around that she had been singing some song, _what was it? "I don't know about you but I'm feeling __**22**_".

"That's it!" The awkward DJ said as she clicked on the link..

**Beca: **Hey can we meet up?

**Chloe: **Sure where?

**Beca:** Coffee shop in 10?

**Chloe: **kk see you then :D

After a ten minute walk Beca reached the quaint coffee shop.

"Beca!" The readhead said as she ran over to hug the brunette.

"Hey Chlo-e,"

"So what's up?"

"Um, well I have something for you- but you don't have to like it or um anything," the DJ stuttered.

"Becs, I'm sure I'll love it. Now what is it?" The bubbly girl asked jumping up and down.

"Um here," Beca said as she shoved the tickets into Chloe's hand.

"AHHHHHH! OMG! YOU BOUGHT ME TICKETS TO TAYLOR SWIFT?"

"Um yeah I was thinking we could go together, she was playing at the outdoor theater near Barden so I thought….."

The readhead cut her off, "Omg! Seriously this is the best present I've ever gotten in my entire life! I would love to go with you".

After thanking Beca and hugging her (several times actually), Chloe had to leave because she had a class, and the brunette promised she would pick her up tomorrow at 4 to head to the concert.

**Chloe POV:**

"Hey Brey!"

"Hi what's up? You seem excited."

"Beca bought me Taylor Swift tickets! TAYLOR SWIFT!"

Aubrey almost spit out the water she was drinking, "She WHAT? Taylor Swift? Oh she's good."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay so come help me pick out my outifit," Chloe said as she dragged the blonde to her closet.

Two hours and countless outfits later, Chloe heard a knock on her door and quickly greeted Beca before locking her dorm as the brunette led her to her car. Beca opened the door for Chloe before heading to her side.

_You can do this, Mitchell. _ The brunette took a deep breath before opening her door and starting the car.

"You can put some music on if you want," the DJ said gesturing to her iPhone 5.

"Ooh ok, wait it's locked," the redhead said as she handed it to Beca. The brunette quickly typed in her password **C-h-l-o-e** before handing her phone back.

Chloe scrolled the playlists until she found one she thought was interesting and clicked on **New Mixes **and then **Track 1**.

"Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining," drifted through the speakers of Beca's car.

The brunette glanced over and thought, _this song basically describes her…._

Before long Emblem3's 'Chloe' was brought into the mix and the ginger's jaw dropped as she glanced over at Beca whose face was slowly turning bright red.

The older girl then placed her hand on Beca's forearm to let her know she loved the mix. _Swoon_, Chloe thought, _she totally gets points for this._

They sat in silence (other than mixes in the background) until they pulled into a small gravel parking lot with a dirt path leading to a massive grassy area.

"M' lady," the younger girl teased as she opened the door for the redhead, she quickly stepped out thanked the brunette and looped her arm through the DJ's as they walked toward the grassy area.

***********  
After buying food from one of the vendors scattered around the clearing, the girls headed toward an open spot on the grass and laid a blanket down. After eating, they were surprised to find that it was only 6:15 (the show didn't start until 7) and went to the merchandise stand near the other vendors.

"Omg! Becs we _have_ to get t-shirts!" Chloe squealed and grabbed the brunette's hand, who surprisingly did not put up a fight.

After purchasing color coordinating t-shirts, the girls quickly made their way back to their spot for the show.

At exactly 7 Joel Crouse came on the stage to start his set, before Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift came on. Much to Beca's surprise he was really good and had downloaded his single "If You Want Some" on her iPhone before his set was over.

When Ed Sheeran started out his set with "Grade 8", both girls found themselves standing up and singing along with the catchy music. After enjoying several more songs including "Gold Rush", "The A Team", "Kiss Me", and "Wake Me Up" there was another longer break before the main attraction.

After standing up and stretching for a few minutes, Chloe started squeal and point to the stage.

"OH MY GOD! TAYLOR SWIFT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!"

Even Beca let out a few cheers as the pop star came onto stage. After glancing around the audience in her way she finally spoke.

"Well good evening Barden, Georgia! Welcome to the Red Tour!" She said while bowing.

"This is our last night playing here, in Barden, Georgia. Our very last night getting to play for you. Now, you know- I hope you know, I want you to know- how special this group of people right here is to me."

Cheers erupted from the crowd of fans, as the audience applauded at almost every word she said.

"I'm seeing people in the crowd that I feel like I've seen at shows before. Has anyone been to a show of mine before?"

More cheers echoed her words, and it was obvious… This was not their first Taylor Swift concert.

"Well good, well, welcome back. I've missed you terribly. And to those of you who've never been to see me in concert before- are there any of those here tonight? Well hi, my name is Taylor. It's nice to meet you. I write lots of songs about my feelings, so I guess what I've concluded by looking at this crowd is that all of you opted in to hear me sing songs about my feelings for the next 2 hours."

The music of red starts and she starts to sing. Over the next hour, Beca and Chloe screamed, cheered, and shared stolen glances and touches.

When the music of "Treacherous" started Beca's eyes snapped over to Chloe's and blue met blue. Both girls stood and Chloe placed her hands on the back of Beca's neck as the brunette placed hers on the redhead's waist.

Chloe started to sing, "Put your lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch".

"Out of focus eye to eye until the gravity is too much," Beca continued.

"And I'll do anything you say if you say it with your hands."

"And I'd be smart to walk away, but you're quicksand.'

"This slope is treacherous, this path is reckless, this slope is treacherous. An like it." They subconsciously harmonized during the chorus, their voices blending together perfectly.

"I can't decide if it's a choice, getting swept away," Beca sang softly.

"I hear the sound of my own voice asking you to stay."

"And all we are is skin and bone, trained to get along."

"Forever going with the flow, but you're friction".

Once again harmonizing at the chorus, the duet continued until the end of the song.

"This slope is treacherous, I I I like it."

Beca slowly leaned in and met Chloe's lips. Fireworks erupted on the stage, mimicking their every sense. They parted for air, foreheads leaning against the other.

"This night was red."


End file.
